Once Again With Feeling
by clm25
Summary: An old enemy resurfaces.  A new character comes to play and Claire may have to compete for Sylar's attention.  Takes place after 'Brave New World'
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Summary**

**What if Claire had to compete for Sylar's affections? What of someone more worthy of being his equal came into the picture? **

**Prologue**

She stood in a corner and watched the battle between 'good' and 'evil' rage on. Things were not panning out for the Heroes as they thought they would have. An old enemy had risen to the surface as a plan that was put into action over 18 years ago was left forgotten.

_January 18, 1990_

_ She stared as the flames started to engulf her and the room she currently occupied. 'How did this happen? I have to get out. Have to save my family.' She raced from her room through the house screaming for her family. "Mommy! Daddy! Please, we have to get out!" With each room she threw open, there was no one to be found. Her cries were falling on deaf ears. Frustration reached its peak when she entered her brother's bedroom and there was no sign of him. The smoke from the flames was now taking residence in her lungs. Coughing she collapsed to the floor._

_ It was a different story where her family stood out front watching the house encompassed in flames. "ABIGAIL!" A scream only a mother could manage was followed by silence. She whipped her head towards the firefighters and barked out an order. "Well don't just stand there, do something. My daughter is still in there. My husband went in to find her. Please!"_

_ Her home burnt to the ground in the background as she hurried away from it. She hadn't meant for it to happen. The heat of the flames on her back was almost unbearable, but she hardly seemed to notice. Some how her father had found her and dragged her out. She was surprised that she came out relatively unscathed. Her lungs burned and she smelt from the smoke, but physically she was fine, but her life as she had known it was in ashes behind her. The house she grew up in would never be the same. No more running through the house being chased by her older brother, no more dollhouses, no more afternoon tea with mommy, no more hide-n-seek with her twin. _

"_Daddy where are we going?" The small girl looked up at her father from where their hands were connected._

_ "I'm taking you away from here. Somewhere, where you'll be safe." Her father continued on ahead pulling an 11-year-old Abigail with him._

_ "Can Mommy come to?" Her fathers face was serious. Her hazel eyes filled with tears. She already knew the answer. She'd never see her mother, or her two brothers again._

June 6th, 2010

He had lain dormant for well over 3 years. Three years waiting for the things to fall into place. The company had been dissolved. A young woman, who had no possible idea of what the consequences of such actions would be, had ousted the Specials. Of course the world wasn't ready to see what they could do, they weren't ready for the formable powers that be. The terror could be seen in their eyes, the unknown was within reach. The unimaginable,.. imaginable. The time to strike was now. The general population was weak and single minded. They didn't stand a chance against an enemy they knew nothing about. Even better, those that would stand a chance knew not of his existence. He had long ago passed, dead and buried.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

April 15, 2010

Claire hurried through the streets of New York. Springtime in New York was one of her favourite sights, if she had time to see it. She was running late for her lunch date with her beloved Uncle. Since jumping off the Ferris wheel and exposing her and fellow 'Specials', Claire had been in and out of press conferences, to and from television sets and pushed and pulled in every direction she could name. Explaining her ability was becoming a major pain in the ass. How many times can you commit suicide and come back from it before people stop asking, "If you threw yourself out of a ten story window, would you get up and walk away?" Been there, done that. "What about cutting off limbs? How long does it take to grow back an ear, an arm, a toe," Approximately 90 seconds. Hell someone asked her if she had had sex before her powers manifested because if she hadn't then she would be the 'forever virgin'. Guess that explains the Virgin Mary, she must be around here somewhere.

What was she thinking? _'This is what happens when you act impulsively Claire'_ _'Shut up brain, nobody asked you.' _She hadn't had much of a chance to see her family and friends. Her Dad, well they had their issues. Mom and Lyle were quietly living the normal life. And Gretchen well she had long since left.

Tired of the reasons Claire couldn't be around Gretchen just couldn't 'do me' anymore. Her words, not mine. Claire missed the companionship, but truthfully? Gretchen was becoming possessive and jealous. Things are better off as they are.

_"Claire isn't it beautiful here?" Gretchen turned to see that her so called; 'girlfriend' was preoccupied with a group of fans. Making her way towards the crowd that had gathered around the 'invincible' girl, she caught the tail end of a spoken question. _

_"Are you dating anyone?" The boy that asked was very attractive, even Gretchen had to admit that. Tall, blond and medium build. If Gretchen wasn't interested in the fairer sex she may have fantasized about him and all the different things she could do with him. Instead she stepped forward at Claire's hesitation to answer. "Yeah Claire. Are you seeing anyone?" Arms crossed and a stance that read there would be no way out of this. She wanted nothing to do with Claire's instant shot to fame. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were when it was just the two of them. _

_"Lets just say I'm not interested in a relationship right now. " Claire turned and left the group of admirers to themselves. Thankfully these ones weren't trying to condemn her to Hell. Not that she'd ever find out whether there was a Hell or Heaven for that matter. _

_Gretchen followed with less enthusiasm then the trip started out with. "Claire I can't do this anymore?" Claire turned around to see a tear streaked Gretchen. "What can't you do anymore?"_

_"This life.' exasperated she flung her hands out, 'you. I mean… I never see you anymore and when I do its on TV or with a group of sadists or devotees. Claire it's not what I thought it would be like. I just, can't. I'm sorry. I hope someday you find happiness. Goodbye." Gretchen turned and walked towards the Central Park gardens. Never to be seen by Claire again. _

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts. Claire finally reached her destination. It was a small Italian restaurant her father once took her to when she was visiting him here. It was one of few fond memories she had. She really missed Nathan. But there was no use crying over something she can't change, besides, she hadn't seen Peter in so long. She could really use someone who wouldn't judge her right now, who could give her a sense of normalcy. Someone to lean on. _'If that's not the writing of a song, I'll be damned.' _Giggling to herself she walked through the front doors.

"I'm here meeting Peter Petrelli." "Just this way Ma'am" Following the hostess to the table the first thing she saw did anything but cause her the peace she was looking for. "What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed.

"Come now Claire. Is that any way to greet someone? Surely Sandra and Noah brought you up better then that."

**AN: I mean no disrespect to any religious groups. I don't own Heroes.**


	3. Chapter 2

Back of the restaurant

"Peter it would be best if you could stick close to Claire and Gabriel. They are going to need you in the coming months."

Peter was leaning against the wall closest to his original destination, the men's room. He was interrupted on his journey by the vibration of his cell phone. "Mind telling me what it is that you saw Mom?"

"I can't really say, but when I figure out all the pieces I'll be sure to inform you. I expect you and Emma for supper soon Peter." With that Angela Petrelli hung up.

Peter stared at his phone in frustration. How was he going to keep an eye on both Claire and Gabriel? It's virtually impossible to get them in the same place at the same time seeing as Claire hates Gabriel. And he loves Claire. Shaking his head he pushed himself from the wall and walked into the washroom.

Peter made his way back to his table. He was meeting Claire for lunch. It had been quite some time since he'd seen her last. The night Gretchen had decided enough was enough to be precise. He couldn't blame the girl. Claire's life was never going to be normal again.

As Peter spotted his table a slight smile started on his face. He didn't think Gabriel would take him up on his offer this morning. When he was leaving the condo earlier he may have mentioned that he was meeting Claire for lunch and that if Gabriel didn't have anything to do he should join them. As luck would have it, that's exactly what he walked in on.

"It's none of your business how my parents raised me. At least I to not show up the places I haven't been invited to." The young blonde stared daggers at her opponent.

"And if I said I missed your sparkling personality, would that make a difference?" The dark haired man enjoyed their banter too much. He smirked at her waiting for her to unleash the anger he could see in her jade coloured eyes. He wasn't lying when he said he missed her, he just didn't word it as such.

Before Claire could summon up an appropriate retort she was interrupted by a burst of laughter from her intended lunch mate. "You two will never cease to amaze me. Claire I invited Gabriel to join us." Whipping her head in Peters direction she replied "And why pray tell would you do that?" Peter shrugged his shoulders, "He needs to get out more."

"He needs to get out more" her voice was in a high-pitched whine as she mumbled under her breath. Telekinetically Claire's chair pulled out from the table for her to sit in. Glaring at Sylar, for she will never call him by his given name, she sat down as the chair righted itself under her. Gabriel tried to look innocent but couldn't help the satisfied smile that spread on his face. "Just trying to be a gentlemen Claire." Picking up her menu to hide his face from her view she said "Gentlemen my ass."

"Such language. You know we are in a family friendly restaurant. They won't tolerate that here." Slack jawed Claire turned to Peter. "Can you believe this guy? Trying to tell me how to act in public?" With each word her voice raised just a little. "Well he does have a point Claire. But we're not here to discuss Gabriel, we're here..." Never missing an opportunity Gabriel piped up. "Unless you want to." Laughing at the look on Claire's face Peter continued, "We're here to have lunch and catch up. Give the guy a chance Claire. He's changed."

"Well you'll have to excuse me if I'm a little slow on the up take. Seeing as he cut open my head, stole my ability and killed my bio parents." Reciting each with a tick of a finger for each offense.

"I promise to be on my best behaviour Claire.' Gabriel puts his right hand over his heart, 'scouts honour."

Looking suspiciously at Sylar, Claire needed a little more clarification. "Your definition of good behaviour, or mine?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You don't have anything to worry about Claire. Besides, we both know I usually preferred to not have an audience. So you have my word that today we will leave this establishment with everything in tact. Now, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving." Gabriel picked up his menu to see what this place still had to offer. Of course with Nathan's memories he already knew what was on the menu and even what he ordered every time he had been here. Since cheese tortellini was always a favourite of his and unfortunately Nathan's, he had to search for something that would appease him but wouldn't upset Claire. After all, he wanted to be in her good books.

Peter followed suit and picked up his menu while stealing a glance at Claire. "Claire, tell me how your last interview went?" Gabriel didn't hear a word of what Claire's answer was. His thoughts had drifted off to a time when Claire wasn't there, when he wished like hell that she were.

_January 2010_

_He felt like he had been in this place forever. He had searched for days with no one in sight and each time he made his way around the city he ended up in the same spot he began in. How was it possible that he was completely alone? It just didn't make sense. How did the apocalypse even happen? How did he miss it? He went over out loud what he remembered. "I went to the carnival to see Lydia. She helped me to see what I had to do to get back to myself. I utilized my empathy as well as hers and I now have her ability. Now what was it I had to do?" He paced back and forth creating a groove where his feet continually moved, when suddenly it hit him, "Claire!" _

_If the apocalypse had come then he wasn't alone. Claire would be here somewhere. Since he was only here due to her ability. Walking through the deserted streets of what he thought looked like New York City, he tried using his powers to pin point where she was hiding. Luck would have it that Claire would hide from him, but he had always been able to find her in the past. This would be no different. He tried moving the rubble from one of the buildings with his mind, when nothing happened he figured it be due to his regeneration working overtime after the end of the world. _

_Months had passed and there was no sign of Claire anywhere. It seemed he really was alone but he refused to believe that. He had taken care of that. She can't die! Irritated that he was getting nowhere Sylar's patience had worn thin and his normally cool, calm exterior was no more. Striking out at the world in his anger he used his sound manipulation to hopefully gain her attention. "I know you're here somewhere Claire! ANSWER ME.' Electricity sizzled from his body, crackling at anything within his path, 'if I have to continue my search for you, you'll regret it." The wind blew through his long messy hair. Briefly reminding him that he needed a haircut. "Claire. You better have something large sticking out of the back of your head. So help me. If I find you alive I'll find your pain button and kill you. Then I'll bring you back just so I can do it again. Do you hear me Claire? CLAIRE!"_

_At a loss for what to do Sylar gutted to building next to him. Debris was sent flying in every direction. Taking a claming breath, he collapsed to the ground. With his head in his hands, the tears began to fall. He was truly alone. _

Back at the restaurant

"Claire I think you really need to get away from the spotlight. I mean, when was the last time you saw your dad? Noah called me the other day wondering how you were." Peter took notice of the fact that Claire wasn't listening to what he was saying. Instead she seemed to be captivated by the dishes on the table. The dishes were moving by some unseen force. Peter glanced at Gabriel thinking he was the source of Claire's entertainment but quickly realized that Gabriel wasn't even paying attention to either of them.

Claire had heard everything that Peter had to say time and time again. Zoning out, as her mother would call it, her attention was broke by the sudden movement of the dishes on their table. It was a slight movement, not something you would notice from afar, but if someone were to approach their table, they would surely see it.

A sharp pain to Gabriel's shin broke him of his memories. "Ow! Shit, Claire What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his chin while staring daggers at the woman across the table.

"Stop moving the dishes. Someone's going to take notice."

"It's not me I swear." He backed up with his hands in the air.

"If its not you then what is it?" Honest curiosity danced on her face.

Somewhere on the outskirts of New York.

The building crumpled around her. The earth shook and the shockwaves were felt for hundreds of miles away. Breaking away from the damage she looked into the sun above her. "Finally."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I want to thank everyone who has added my story to his or her alerts. I also want to say I'm having some issues with my family right now, my grandmother has been admitted to the hospital and slowly but surely each of her organs are failing. She's comfortable for the time being and that's all I can ask for. So please forgive me if my updates are a little slow. I am glad though that there are some people out there that are enjoying my story. So please just bare with me. ;)**

Chapter 4

Everything around them was shaking and rattling. The panicked look in each person's eyes as they realized what was going on around them. At the bar, wine glasses fell from their hooks above the bar table, shattering to the ground. Patrons scrambled to exit the building, as the quakes just got stronger. The entire restaurant was coming down around them, and coming down fast. In each direction disaster could be seen. The bricks on the walls coming loose, the crashing of tables and chairs as they were thrown out of the way of panicking customers seeking refuge outside.

"Claire, watch out!" Faster then she could react; Gabriel crushed her body to his. Feeling disoriented Claire's grip tightened on Gabriel. The roof above where she was standing had caved in. Peter, knowing Gabriel would look after Claire, had started to help people out of the restaurant. "We have to get out of here Claire." Claire shook her head but never let go of Gabriel. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. There was no way she could feel safe in his arms, no matter how strong and warm they felt. Looking into his dark chocolate eyes she just nodded her head, not trusting her voice right then. Gabriel took quick surveillance of their surrounding and noticed that Peter had gotten most everyone out. "Come on Claire." Reluctant to let go of her waist, he grabbed her hand and headed for the entrance. Debris and clutter were magically moving out of their way.

"Claire! Gabriel! Over here." Peter waved them over to where he was standing in the middle of the intersection. Gazing around them, they took in the damage. New York City was in shambles. Smaller buildings were barely standing while larger pieces of the taller ones lay in the street, crushing the many cars that always littered the roadways.

"How did this happen?" Claire was looking for answers. Major earthquakes didn't happen in New York.

"Well Claire, when the earths plates move over one another and build up energy where they meet which is known as the fault line. Ow! Enough with the hitting already." He rubbed his arm where Claire had punched him. "I know how earthquakes happen smart ass. What I mean is why in New York? This was not a normal quake. Something just doesn't add up with this."

"I know what you meant. I just like getting a rise out of you. You're quite beautiful when you angry."

Choosing to ignore the smirk on his face she continued. "We have bigger things to worry about then what I look like when I'm angry. Where do we start looking?"

**The New York City Marble Cemetery**

An undeniable shifting of the earth's plates seemed enough to remove a certain bullet from the 'kill spot' of one Arthur Petrelli. What was thought to have destroyed his spot so he could never regenerate, had only in fact hit it enough to shut his body down. Due to three years of decaying and the earthquake, the bullet had fully dislodged and his body slowly started to pull itself back together.


End file.
